The present invention relates to a wheel frame for use with in-line roller skates, and in particular, relates to in-line roller skates with eccentrically mounted, single pivot wheel frames.
Wheel frames, or mounts of in-line roller skates are well known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,344 to Kim Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,648 to Tonel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,156 to Gonella, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,958 to Soo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,071 to Soo. However, the in-line skates of the prior art, and their wheel frames, are not particularly adapted to providing with increased manoeuverability, flexibility and ease of ride. In particular, the prior art does not provide for a wheel frame which allows a first or front wheel to be raised, or rotated upwardly in order to overcome (i.e. ride over) an obstacle such as a rock, twig or other such obstacles. The patents which allow for a front wheel to be raised upwardly however, are provided with wheel frames which are pivoted about two or more pivot points, therefore, needlessly complicating the construction of the wheel frame, adding unnecessary costs, and unnecessary weight to the skate. Further, single pivot wheel frames disclosed in the prior art are not eccentrically mounted about their pivot point, and therefore do not make use of the mechanical advantage which may result from eccentrically mounted wheels.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved in-line roller skate having improved wheel frames.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for an in-line roller skate with eccentrically mounted wheel frames in order to facilitate the use of the in-line roller skate over rough or uneven train.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for an in-line roller skate with eccentrically mounted, single pivot, wheel frames in order to facilitate the use of the in-line roller skate over rough or uneven train.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for an in-line roller skate with eccentrically mounted, single pivot, wheel frames in order to increase the manoeuverability of the skate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for an improved in-line roller skate wheel frame of more economical construction.